


Devoted

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [99]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Cafes, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, So Married, Teasing Pansy, Tired Draco, devoted Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Pansy meet up with Harry outside a café.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> Another fill for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge Prompt no. 8. _Take my seat._

“Draco, you take my seat,” Harry urged. “I’ll go and fetch you both a drink. You can have mint tea, love... Pans, what can I get you?”

“Just coffee,” Pansy replied. “Almond milk-”

“And a slice of carrot cake,” Draco cut in, “if there’s any left.”

Draco rubbed the side of his ample baby bump as he and his best-friend sat outside Fratelli’s Cafe and waited for Harry to return. 

“Such _devotion_ ,” Pansy teased. “Harry takes good care of you.”

“He jolly well _ought_ to,” Draco grumbled. “It was his magical bloody swimmers that left me in my current predicament!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
